We All Need A Hero
by Mile Sixx Wwegirl
Summary: Cody, Randy, and Teddy are passing thru a rough situation, and their shared love is the answer to their lives.


contains mxm pairing

**Warning: SLASH. Contains mxm : Not mine.**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine

**Levae a revew**

You sucker!" he said punching softly Cody's arm.

"It was just a joke!" Cody said still laughing. "C'mon Teddy I mean, you are not fun anymore"

"I'm not fun anymore? What? Just wait for it Cody!" he exclaimed grinning.

Playing pranks between them was their favorite thing to do. They were best friends along with Randy. Since Legacy was formed they knew each other really well.

Well, not at all. They didn't know each other's biggest secrets. But they didn't care; they were always together laughing and joking.

Life was good for the three of them, but in the inside they suffered, for the same reason.

It was Monday night Raw, and Legacy had to wrestle against Evan Bourne, jack Swagger, and Mike Mizanin.

The match delighted all the public, but something went wrong. When he was doing a maneuver, Cody fell badly. He managed to roll and grab his shoulder.

It took one painful scream for Randy to forget about the blood coming out from his head and how painful it was for him too. He woke up from his own agony and ran toward Cody.

Teddy stood on the corner analyzing everything, worried, shocked, he couldn't go with Cody. The match stopped, even the ref was down so there was no one that could do something for Cody.

"Cody!" Randy yelled kneeling.

The other three wrestlers just stood in their side of the ring; while Cody continued breathing hardly.

"Cody…" Randy said trying to get a response.

"My head…" Cody could just say, the pain on his head and his shoulder was killing him.

"Ted!" Randy screamed. "Let's get him out!"

"Are you sure?" Ted yelled back still from the other corner.

"Yeah!"

The coliseum was silent, no one said a word. Suddenly the medical care came in just in moment. Ted and Randy were desperate they didn't know what to do, they just wanted to get him out of there, but they knew that if they did something wrong Cody could just feel worse.

"Ok gentlemen back off please." The man said as he and his team attended Cody.

They went backstage. _It's just an injury; we all have injuries after all._ Randy thought trying to calm down as he walked with Ted by his side.

The paramedics went with Cody to the emergency room backstage, while his friends waited outside.

After a couple of hours they were let to go in. Cody was lying on the stretcher, with his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Randy asked worried.

"We can't know it yet. We need to do some exams. His collar bone is fissured but he hit hard on his head. It's hard for us to know simply by looking what happened. But, he is unconscious now. He passed out in the ring."

"Will he be ok?" Randy asked again staring at Cody's lifeless body. Ted just stood quiet by his side with arms crossed.

"Yeah… but lets see what happened to his head, he may have internal traumas, or something." The doctor explained taking note of something.

The ambulance came and Cody was carried to the hospital. Obviously Randy and Ted went on his cars.

"He's got a cerebral trauma" the doctor said when he got out of Cody's room.

Desperation and adrenaline mixed invaded Randy's and Ted's bodies.

"What?" was the only thing that came out of Ted's mouth.

"Is he ok or not!" Randy demanded taking a step forward. He wanted to have that info, he needed it. He was mentally breaking down.

"Ok, it's not something to really worry about. He will be ok. But he needs to remain hospitalized for some days."

Randy grabbed in fists his hair, all he wanted was Cody's safety it was all he demanded. But, Cody was there lying unconscious and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ted on the other hand didn't even know what to think or how to react. He was shocked he always cared about his friends, especially Randy and Cody.

Three days passed, and Randy and Ted visited Cody every day. Cody couldn't talk, most of the time doctors were with him and no visitors were aloud. But they remained waiting and waiting.

"OK. You can come in now." A nurse told them and they promptly stood up and rushed to the room.

As soon as they got in, they stood in silence staring at Cody, with all those machines at his sides and those cables all around him.

He dedicated a weak smile. Randy felt broken inside, his hands started shaking. Ted was quiet like most of the time. But inside he was bombed with sadness.

"Cody…" Randy whispered. He walked slowly to the bed.

"Hi" Cody said smiling.

Ted was still standing on the door motionless, watching the entire scene.

"Cody, how you feeling?" Randy asked whispering when he stood by Cody's side.

"Everything is better now." Cody muttered.

Suddenly Randy took Cody's hand. Cody and Teddy were stunned. What was Randy doing?

"What?" could be seen on Ted's lips. He was motionless and now speechless.

"Look…" Randy said, knowing it was time. "Cody, I… I know it's not the right time. But, I can't wait anymore." He said still holding Cody's hand.

Ted just stared at what was happening without pronouncing a word.

"Cody, I can't continue with this; keeping my feelings deep inside of me. I can't do it anymore." He continued with a low caring voice. His eyes shone, and stared just at Cody.

None of them spoke, they didn't move, they didn't think. All of a sudden breaking everything and breaking all the confusion felt in that room; Randy leaned and kissed Cody's lips softly. Just a little kiss, but it had all the feelings that Randy had been holding for so long.

Cody closed his eyes trying to figure out what was happening. Every single feeling rushed thru his body and his heart. Randy? They all saw that, Randy confessed it. But they couldn't even figure out what was happening.

For them it was the least expected thing to happen. But they all knew something. They all shared that something.

Ted felt his heart shattering, while confusion dominated his mind. That was what they shared.

And Cody; Cody was no different. But as much as he wanted to tell what he felt he thought about it. Cody's secret love for Randy was big, but he liked Ted a lot.

"I…" Cody, mumbled but Randy put his finger on Cody's mouth.

"No need to speak I know that…" he started saying until Ted came up to them and interrupted what Randy was saying.

"You…" he mumbled confused "What?"

Randy was surprised by Ted's reaction. He always thought that Teddy was going to understand his decision.

"Yeah, I know you never expected that from me." Randy grumbled staring at Ted.

"What? You don't even know what…" he started blaming but he stopped. He turned around and left the room.

Cody closed his eyes tightly trying to numb the pain. He didn't like to see Ted like that.

"Cody…" Randy whispered getting up. "I need to talk to him"

"Just go"

Randy left the room and found Ted walking out the hospital. "Ted!" he called out, catching Ted's attention. But he continued walking. "Hey!" Randy said mad grabbing him by the arm and turning him around.

"What do you want from me now?" he sobbed, Randy saw Ted crying for the first time in his life; and it felt horrible.

"Why are you…" he whispered looking deep into Teddy's eyes.

"Fucking crying?" Ted finished his sentence madly.

"Well… yeah."

Ted sighed and grinned with all the sadness melting his sky blue eyes. Randy stared at him wanting to hug him.

"You just don't notice it. You got thru divorce months ago. You didn't notice my reaction right? You never notice me, you just don't care. You don't know what I feel; you don't know that about me. Cody and you are my everything, you know? And what am I for you; just your mate, a simple friend? That's it. This is consuming me, breaking me, killing me." He said and burst into tears right in front of Randy.

"What?" was everything that Randy could say in that moment. His world crawled underneath his feet.

Teddy shook his head and turned around leaving Randy alone. _Cody and you are my everything _Randy thought on Ted's words once again.

"Wait…" Randy said extending his hand, but Ted was already in his car. Randy got on his car too and followed him. A whole wave of mixed emotions rushed thru Randy's mind as he followed Ted.

"Damn!" Ted yelled hitting the steering wheel, and parking his automobile near a park. He got out as Randy got out too.

"Teddy!" Randy screamed.

"Randy, I don't want to…" he started saying looking at the floor the whole moment.

"Ted, tell me, what's happening?"

Ted sighed once again as he raised his head. "What's happening" he repeated with a tired voice.

Randy just stared at him confused, rain started falling lightly on them.

"Just tell me!" he demanded.

"I…" he said and stopped talking.

"What"

"Damn! Randal I love you!" he yelled "Ever since I first saw you, you are my world Randy why the hell can't you understand that!"

Randy gawked, he shook his head lightly. Pain invaded his heart, the truth was that he never thought of Ted being as he was. Randy had had a lot of girlfriends and even an ex wife, but he never felt that for another man.

For him, it was all new. Feeling something so strong for Cody was unbelievable he didn't even know how Cody would react. But, Ted? Teddy loved him, he just confessed it.

Even thought Randy was confused for loving Cody. What confused him even more and killed him slowly was the fact that he did not just only loved Cody. But he loved two different men; and he didn't want to admit it.

He loved Cody with all his heart, and he had denied loving the other man just because this situation was too much for him. In that exact moment, when Ted pronounced those words Randy's heart spat it out. He loved Teddy as much as he loved Cody.

"You…" Randy was speechless.

"Yeah! What you just heard." Ted grumbled.

"I…" Randy still couldn't believe anything.

"Randy, I'll see you tomorrow alright? Bye" Ted mumbled.

"NO!" Randy exclaimed grabbing Ted's arm.

Ted was left stunned by Randy's reaction; he stared at his steel blue eyes. He didn't know anything about Randy's feelings and that was what hurt him most.

"I love you too" Randy whispered still grabbing Ted's arm.

"What?" Teddy mumbled looking at Randy.

"I love you" Even Randy shocked at what he just said. A tear rolled down Ted's cheek.

"Why?" Ted asked looking at the floor.

"Why, what?" Randy said taking Ted's chin on his hand and wiping away his tear.

"Why are you doing this?" Ted whispered.

"You said that Cody was your everything…" Randy started saying wanting an explanation.

"Yeah; and you love him… and me?" Ted said letting it all out. Silence was made; none of them replied nor said anything.

The rain falling over them and the wind blowing all over the place reflected their emotions perfectly.

"I know what I said, I just love two men. Cody and you." Teddy finally said. Randy raised his head looking again into Teddy's eyes, and smiling painfully.

"I love him and you too. I don't know how. I just do." Randy said desperate and grabbed his head shaking it lightly.

"Is it wrong to love two different persons?" Teddy asked himself and looked at the sky.

"I don't know I love you as much as I love Cody" Randy said closing his eyes tightly.

"I don't even know what Cody thinks about us. It hurts me even more."

Randy suddenly snaked his arms around Ted and pressed him against his body, Teddy's head resting on his chest. That was what they wanted, them being together.

That was the _something_ they shared. They loved each other, but they never knew it. It was their biggest secret until that day, and they were happy for knowing each others feelings.

But, one part of all the puzzle was missing; Cody. They didn't know what Cody felt or what he thought about his friends' feelings.

Randy holding Teddy in that way, knowing that they loved each other was the thing they desired the most in their lives.

Randy smiled now that he realized he just got what he wanted, Teddy loved him. And Teddy thought the same, Randy admitted his love for him and they were together, but, what about Cody?

Teddy pushed slowly Randy and stared at him. "What should we do then?"

"We'll see what Cody thinks, but our love is secure now." Randy stated kissing softly Teddy's warm lips.

Teddy pressed his head against Randy's chest once again and hugged him tightly. Randy passed his hand thru Ted's hair.

"Let's go" Randy said.

They got in their cars and headed up to the hospital again. They weren't going to tell Cody anything, they were just going to visit him again.

"Lady, when will Cody be out?" Randy asked the nurse out of Cody's room. The nurse smiled.

"Tomorrow sir, he is fine he'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

"And then?" Randy asked.

"He will need to work out again. And that's it. His health is perfect." She said.

"Thanks" Teddy said turning to see Randy.

"We'll tell him tomorrow then." Randy whispered grinning.

Ted smiled widely. But, what were they doing forming a love triangle? They were doing that, and they wanted it.

Teddy and Randy were eager of telling Cody everything but nervous at the same time. What if Cody didn't accept their thoughts or their love?

Teddy was feeling great, that part of his heart was now healed. He got one of the boys he loved by his side now, and his killing secret was the same as Randy's and he wished from deep inside his soul that Cody felt the same for both of them.

They went to their houses; thinking in everything that happened that day. It was beautiful. Ted remembered when Randy kissed Cody; he never suffered more than those minutes. But then the major prize arrived to his life. Randy's love.

Randy was thinking no different, even thought he didn't want to admit his love for Ted he knew it existed in his heart and now he was happy. His heart pounded eagerly waiting to see his boys again.

The sun hit straight on Randy's face that morning. He smiled and the first thing he did was calling Ted.

"Randy?" Ted answered.

"Hi Teddy" Randy said questioning how Ted was going to react.

"How you doing?"

"Everything is awesome! Want me to go for you today?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"OK I'll see you on 20 minutes." Randy said and hung up.

Randy and Ted went to the hospital for Cody. Randy's heart was beating wildly, he was nervous and he couldn't handle it.

"Hey!" Cody said greeting them.

"Cody! How you feeling?" Randy asked grinning.

"I'm great" Cody said.

The three of them went to Randy's house after chatting for a while. Teddy couldn't stop thinking about what were they going to do, he was going insane.

"Cody" Randy whispered caressing Cody's face. Cody stared at him shocked, while Ted closed his eyes hoping everything would go OK. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Randy said sweetly.

Cody stared at the floor "Yeah…"

"Cody, I love you" Randy said it without thinking it twice.

"What are you saying?" Cody asked confused taking a step backward.

Teddy closed his eyes tighter as his heart started aching once again. Randy was stunned he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Cody.

"Cody…" Randy sighed. Thoughts invaded his mind and his heart just wanted to explode. "Cody, I love you, I always did. I didn't know how were you going to react, but I needed to do this."

Cody continued looking at the floor and tears started falling. "I love you too" he said sobbing and raising his sight until he met Randy's eyes. "But, as much as I love you, I love…" his voice broke down and he couldn't continue talking.

Teddy walked toward Cody, and he snaked his arms around Cody pulling his body closer to him. "Please… tell me you love me." Teddy whispered on his ear.

Cody's heart stopped, adrenaline rushed thru his body. "I love you too" Cody whispered. Knowing he loved both of them.

He raised his head from Ted's shoulder looking over it at Randy. In his face a big smile was drown. Cody was confused, and shocked. Everything he needed in his life was happening.

He loved Teddy and Randy with all his heart and soul, but he never told them that fearing that if he did it would all go wrong.

"I can't…" Cody said as Ted let him go off his arms.

"Understand?" Randy completed.

"Yeah…"

The other boys grinned and stared at each other. "It's what it seems, something like…" Ted started explaining.

"It's love. Nothing else Cody" Randy exclaimed.

Cody grinned knowing that he will never forget that day. The three knew that they needed to let all their feelings out and shared them with somebody. And now they found their hero. Randy was the one who found his guts and screamed his heart out, and the other two finally let their feelings out.

"I love you, both of you" Cody said staring at them.

They smiled widely realizing that everything that was happening was what they desired the most, that their lives needed nothing but that love they had now between them. They were each other's drugs and they knew it across their lives since they first met.

Every heartbeat had them begging for each other's love and now they had it, the three of them were eager of continuing that relationship.

"I love you too" Teddy and Randy said at the unison. They chuckled.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Randy said.

"Yeah!" Cody exclaimed.

They went out and got into the pool. Between laughter and jokes the hours passed fast. Suddenly Cody slammed Randy against the border of the pool placing his hands at Randy's sides. Randy smirked and slammed his lips against Cody's.

Ted stepped at Cody's back and nibbled his neck slowly, making Cody eager; while the viper begged for more. His tongue explored Cody's lips wildly until Cody let him in. Their tongues played together.

Lust and love invaded their bodies leaving all their pasts behind and focusing on the perfect moment they were living.

Teddy continued nibbling Cody's neck while he snaked his arms around Cody and passed his hands all through his perfect abs. Randy couldn't get enough of their kiss, he wanted more, he _needed_ more. And Cody just tasted the beautiful moment.

Suddenly Teddy went back and let go Cody. He got out of the pool without pronouncing any word, without looking back. He just got in the house. Cody and Randy stared at him, speechless.

"What happened?" Cody asked confused turning to see Randy.

"I don't know…" Randy said getting out too with Cody following him.

The water rolled down his bodies and the sun caressed their skin. The moment they were having was what their lives were meant for. They needed each other and that moment in the pool was everything they always desired.

As soon as they entered the house they saw Teddy going upstairs, they followed him and went to Randy's bedroom.

"This is what I always desired" he said smiling.

Cody and Randy looked at each other and walked toward Ted. Teddy immediately took Cody by his hips and kissed him. Their lips together for the first time were magic; their tongues working together, and Teddy's hands exploring Cody's body.

Randy stood there watching the entire scene, they were hot together, and Randy couldn't get enough of watching it. All of a sudden Teddy pushed Cody onto the bed; he lied there staring at the men he loved.

Teddy smirked and got on top of him passing his hand thru Cody's wet abs, which was the part he considered the hottest in Cody's body.

Randy stood there paralyzed as Teddy got rid of Cody's shorts. Teddy leaned and started nibbling and kissing Cody's chest, passing to his abs, and touching every single part of his body.

Randy got that viper look on his eyes as he got onto the bed and now it was his time to get rid of his shorts and Teddy's shorts.

Cody bit his lower lip and his eyes melted with lust each passing second. Teddy started kissing Cody's length as Randy took him by his hips.

Cody moaned and started breathing harder, heavier as Teddy started sucking him the hell out. His tongue was magic, everything Cody ever wanted.

Teddy was enjoying every single part, and Randy, he was ready for some lusty action too.

Suddenly Teddy's body started burning in pain as Randy thrust him. He got in so rudely and out of nowhere, teddy didn't expect that.

He raised his head and groaned but Randy found out that spot on Teddy's body. Teddy had never felt that in his life. It turned him on to the fullest, hot adrenaline rushed thru his veins and his body shivered.

He whimpered loudly as Randy continued getting in and out feeling the heat surrounding him.

After he could get focused again, he started sucking Cody again, slowly making Cody beg for more.

Everything felt so good for the three of them. Randy couldn't get enough from Teddy; he wanted to go deeper, to feel more from him.

Every thrust hurt Ted but at the same time it was the best sensation in the world for him, and as for Randy it was hot.

Randy started purring and leaned biting Teddy's neck. Lust and passion mixed, their moans and how they whimpered made them even hornier.

But even though the entire scene was horny they where somehow making love, not having any type of sex. It wasn't a one night stand for them; they were doing what they always wanted to do with each other.

Cody tasted so good for Teddy and Randy was delighted by the sensation he had running constantly throughout his body.

A final loud moan took Cody to run down, his cum was on Ted's mouth as he tasted and stared at Cody sexily.

Randy continued giving Teddy what he wanted, but both of them couldn't resist it anymore.

They groaned and whimpered as they finished. But the lust concentrated in them wasn't over.

While Randy nibbled Teddy's neck, Cody played with Ted's hair and kissed him.

That was their perfect night, their perfect dream. And all the sadness the suffering was gone away.

Now they had what they loved, and it all took one epr5son to scream his heart out. If it wouldn't have been for Randy this could have never happened.

But it did, and they were going to stay like that forever until their hearts stopped beating and their last breath was taken.


End file.
